


Expect the Unexpected

by Yukito



Category: Fast and the Furious
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukito/pseuds/Yukito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic Toretto has to deal with Letty's death and finds solace in Brian O'Connor while Mia Toretto makes a life decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasha/gifts).



_She just wanted you to come home!_

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Dominic Toretto stormed out of the garage, slamming the door behind him, and marched with purpose towards his Charger. His strides were long and purposefully and once he was inside, he didn't bother buckling up, he just turned on the engine and drove. It didn't matter where he was going, he was just driving. He needed to drive, needed to think, needed to get away.

The darkness of the night enveloped the car as it sped down the deserted highway at top speed. One hand on the steering wheel, Dominic's eyes were focused hard on the open road, on the emptiness.

_She did it for you_

An image of Letty on the beach flashed across his consciousness and he slammed on the brakes. The car went into a tailspin, tires screeching, before coming to a stop on the road facing the wrong way. His chest heaved, pulse racing, as he tried to control himself.

**Letty.**

Dom slammed his fist down on the steering wheel before leaning forward and resting his forehead on it. This was all messed up. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Silence fell over the car and all that was left was the sound of Dominic's breathing. A low, if not heavy, in and out, in an out. It was only when he became aware of the sound of another car coming that he held his breath and listened. The engine was familiar: Subaru Impreza WRX STI. Brian's car.

He lifted his head and watched as the other car's headlights came closer and came to a stop a few feet in front of his car. There was a pause where nothing happened and then Dominic saw movement from the driver's side. Instantly he was up and out of his own car, ready to face Brian with a tight-lipped expression.

"Following me now?" Dom watched as Brian came into view as he passed across his headlights and stood facing him.

"Mia was worried when you left. I said I'd go find you."

Dominic grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't need a babysitter."

Brian didn't flinch. He was used to Dom's attitude by now. Instead, he kept his gaze steady on the other man. "I think you do."

"Excuse me?"

"I said _I think you do_. You're losing it Dom."

Dominic paused briefly and then he took a step forward, getting into Brian's face. His expression contorted to anger and his voice rose. "Letty's dead, Brian. DEAD. And you're telling me I'm fucking losing it? What the hell am I supposed to be? Calm and happy?!"

Brian tensed the moment Dominic was in his space, but he didn't back down. He knew if he took a step back, he'd be conceding and he wasn't about to let that happen. So he stayed, even though he could feel every single muscle in his body contract.

A moment passed before Brian spoke, his voice calm and steady. "Get out of my face, Dom."

Brian's response was not what Dominic had been expecting. He had been expecting Brian to back down, to concede. There was a time when he would have, a time when he was a buster. Now he was something different. Brian had grown some balls since he was away.

Dominic's eyes narrowed at the blonde man. "What did you just say?"

Brian didn't miss a beat. "I said, 'get out of my face, _Dom_'."

Somehow Brian had been ready for it. When Dom threw his fist at him, Brian had anticipated the punch enough to grab the man's forearm. Both paused, seemingly surprised that Brian had stopped Dom. No one stopped Dom.

They stared at each other as a long second passed and then suddenly Brian's lips were on Dom's, hot and heavy. Dominic's surprise was evident and Brian took the opportunity to push Dom back against the hood of the Charger, deepening the kiss.

Dominic had never been kissed by a man before and the first thing he noticed was how different the lips were. They were harder, rougher. The way that Brian was pushing him against the car shot liquid fire through his body as Brian's leg slipped between Dominic's and pressed against him.

Dominic bit back a confused moan before he realized he was kissing Brian back. His fingers had curled into the man's white t-shirt as he stood, pinned, between the hard metal body of the automobile and the hard, muscular body of Brian O'Connor. He had never been pinned before. Not like this.

The heat between them was rising, surging. Brian tilted his head to deepen the kiss when suddenly his phone went off. The loud ringing seemed deafening in the dead of the night and caused Brian to pull back, breathless, and reach into his pocket for it.

Dominic briefly glanced at Brian's hands, watching it disappear into the front pocket of his jeans and wondering what he'd see under there. The thought was quickly pushed aside though. It was too strange, too foreign.

It was Mia on the phone. She had been worried. She wanted them home.

The moment over, the two men separated silently and walked to their cars. Mia wanted them home.

~*~*~

Dom wasn't going to run anymore. He was tired of running. Running, he realized, hadn't done him any good. He deserved this. This was his punishment for what happened to Letty. Jail. The Big House. The heat of the desert crept into the bus as they rode along the empty highway. To the left of him was a man who had killed his parents over a house and all around him were other men of similar stories. So this was going to be his new life. Great.

It was his imagination, he told himself, when he thought he heard the sound of high-octane engines in the distance. He told them to stay away. He wasn't going to run anymore. But as the sound grew closer, Dominic knew he wasn't imaging the sounds. Sounded like three cars. One sounded particularly familiar. They were going to bust him out.

Glanced to the right of him, across the aisle at some guy picking at his nose, Dominic smiled to himself. Who was he kidding? Anything was sure as hell better than being stuck with these sorry excuses for human beings.

The chaos that followed was close to epic. Convicted felons fled in all different directions and the prison guards were calling in for backup before running after them. Amidst the havoc, three black, unmarked vehicles sped away.

"I thought I told you guys to stay away." Dominic glanced over at Brian who was driving the Charger - _his_ car, and noticed the small smirk on the blonde's face.

"Since when have I ever listened to you, Dom?"

Dominic shook his head, holding back an appreciative smile as his eyes looked out at the window to the road in front of them. He knew that Mia, Rico, and Tego were behind them. There was a pause that fell over the car before Dominic spoke again.

"Orange ain't even my colour anyways."

~*~*~

Mia straightened her shirt, adjusting the low-scoop neck of the backless top before taking one last look in the mirror. Her hair looked good, her make-up was subtle, but hot, and the new outfit she had on made her feel great. She was excited. This was her first date with Brian in a month and she was looking forward to it.

Running down the stairs with a trail of 'Sorry, sorry I took so long!', Mia fell silent when she reached the bottom of the stairs and realized Brian was nowhere to be seen. She knew she was a little late, but she hadn't expected him to go without her.

Quickly checking the laneway to make sure that his car was still there – which it was – Mia headed to the next likely place Brian could be. The garage. As she crossed the grass from the house to the garage, she could hear the voices of Brian and her brother. She rolled her eyes. Typical. Men and their toys.

"I'm telling you, Dom, this thing is going to be faster than anything I've ever driven." Brian looked down at Dominic through the engine before handing him the wrench. Dominic was on this back under the Charger doing his regular maintenance.

Dominic grunted. "If you're talking about the heap of metal in the backyard, you're full of shit."

"Sure, it's a heap of metal _now_, but once I'm done with it." Brian shook his head,letting the unfinished sentence speak for itself. He was going to blow them all out of the water when he was done with the Skyline.

Dominic rolled out from under the car and stood up as Brian wiped his nose with the back of his hand. The action left a streak of grease across Brian's upper lip. Wiping his own hands, Dominic regarded Brian for a moment before smirking. "Alright, Hitler. We'll see."

Brian's brow furrowed. "Hitler?"

"Yeah." Dominic took a step closer and reached out with his thumb. "You got some grease..." The moment his thumb touched Brian's upper lip, Dominic felt a rush of heat spread through him – a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Their eyes met and held each other's gaze.

Brian opened his mouth, his weight shifting as if to take a step forward, when Mia walked through the side door. Her mouth too was open, about to give her brother shit for distracting Brian, when she paused at the scene.

Dominic was the first to move. He took his thumb and spread the grease on Brian's lip across its entirety. "There. Now you look like a man." He paused as he retracted his hand, then nodded in Mia's direction, "Now go and take my sister out for some fun."

~*~*~

It was time. Mia knew this, which was why she was up in her room packing her clothes. It was time to go back to school, to go out in the real world and make something of herself. She loved her brother, but she couldn't rely on him forever. He needed to have his own life too.

She picked up the last of her tops and walked back over to the suitcase, folding them before she placed them in. She heard the door to her room open and knew before he spoke that it was Brian.

"Why are you doing this?"

Even without looking at his face Mia could hear the hurt in his voice. She closed her eyes for a moment and told herself to be strong.

"I told you," She said quietly as she continued to pack, "I want to go back to school. I want to be a lawyer." So she could help people like her brother.

"But why now?"

"Because it's the right time to go."

Brian paused and Mia heard him take a step forward. "What about me? Us?"

"You'll be fine." Mia reassured him as she finished packing and turned around to face him. Her lips formed a small, warm smile.

"I won't. Not without you."

Mia's lips pressed together and she shook her head. "You don't need me anymore, Brian. You'll be fine without me." She turned back around and reached for the zipper on the suitcase.

"What do you mean? I – "

"Because you're in love with my brother, Brian. That's why." She interrupted him before he could say anything more. He was lying to himself, she knew, and the best way for Brian to be who he was, was for her to leave.

After a small moment of silence, she picked up her suitcase and turned around to face Brian again. "And he loves you too. I've seen it."

Brian could only stand there stunned as she closed the distanced between them and kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of each other."

~*~*~

The panting of their breaths mingled as their mouths found whatever flesh they could. Inside the dimly-lit garage, Dominc Toretto laid back on the run-down couch in the corner as Letty sucked in his bottom lip and made him groan. She moved lower, lips trailing along his thick neck and down his bare chest as her fingers danced over his muscles to the belt of his pants. Dominic's head tilted back and he closed his eyes. God, she felt good.

He could feel himself respond to the touching as the belt was removed. He could feel lips on him from the over the fabric and he looked down to watch when he realized his fingers were no longer tangled in long, black hair, but short and blonde. Brian's hair.

The realization caused Dominic to take a heat intake of breath as Brian lifted his head to look up at Dominic before Brian raised himself and was kissing Dominic, hard and fast. Their tongues intermingled, tasting each other as Dominic moaned into the other man's mouth. Brian's callous hands were all over his body and Dominic found his hands, too, were exploring the blonde's. Muscle on muscle they kissed, hips grinding together, panting on the couch in the silent room. I want you, I need you, take me.

"Dom?"

Dominic was jarred out of his dream at the sudden knock at his door. He was tangled in his bed sheets and he realized he was still aroused. Swallowing, it took him a moment to realize where he was and that it was night time. Brian was at the door.

Dominic paused, his eyes on the silhouette of the door through the dark room. He wet his lips. "Come in."


End file.
